


I Think it's Possible

by tightropetwitter



Series: Changing the World to be Ours [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightropetwitter/pseuds/tightropetwitter
Summary: Anne almost felt guilty feeling Phillip’s heart beat so quickly as he had her hands so tightly pressed to his chest, she knew she only understood a small part of how much she meant to him. She had to just say it. She held her breath “I’m pregnant."





	I Think it's Possible

Anne walked up to the wooden door of her and Phillip’s apartment. She paused to take a deep breath before reaching forward to unlock and push the door open.

(When they moved in together, they discussed getting a house, but Anne insisted they be close to the circus, besides, she enjoyed having a smaller house, it was sort of nice being so close to each other.)

Even before she could look around the sitting room she knew that Philip was in his den, like always, if he was home, and he wasn’t asleep, it was almost a guarantee that he would be in the den.

Anne moved to stand at the threshold of his room. For a moment she just watched him work among the oil lamps, writing, and reading, and filing. Just part of the job. She wished that was all she had to do tonight, but the information she had began to weigh in her chest.

Anne moved closer to his desk, her boots softly thumping against the hardwood floors. Philip looked up from his work “Hello dear.” he greeted, flashing her a smile. Anne felt her heart melt a little.

Anne slid over to sit on the edge of his desk. She twirled a string of yarn from her shawl around her finger nervously, the weight on her chest began to grow heavier, she cleared her throat gently before speaking “Philip.” He looked up at her again, lowering the papers in his hands “Yes Anne?” he responded, that same soft, caring look on his face as always. Anne desperately tried to summon the same courage she had when she swung on her trapeze to bring words to her lips. She could feel a knot growing in her stomach similar to the ones on her shawl.

Anne bit her lip, she drew in a sharp breath “I... I’m-” as hard as she tried it felt as if she had hit a wall. As a look of worry began to set in Philip’s eyes, Anne finally forced something out “I’m not gonna be able to do trapeze for a while.” in her head she kicked herself slightly for avoiding the real topic.

The papers rustled softly as Phillip set them down on his desk, he reached out to hold Anne’s hand, leading her to flinch slightly “Oh, why? I-Is something wrong?” he asked nervously. The room seemed to all of a sudden feel too hot “Well I... went to the doctor and… I’m not gonna be able to do it for… a few months.” she stammered, silently hoping and praying that would be enough of a hint.

Philip stood up. He stepped over to Anne “What is it? Are you hurt? O-Or sick? Is it serious?” he asked taking her hands in his. Anne’s eyes drifted to the floor, unable to look in Phillip’s eyes. He squeezed her hands gently “Anne please.” he pulled her hands to his chest “You’re scaring me.” Philip’s voice began to shake, negative thoughts and scenarios began to play through his mind at a mile a minute, the thought of something happening to Anne or, god forbid, losing her was almost too much for him to bear, she was his whole world.

As much as he didn’t want to, he couldn’t help from thinking worst case scenario, unfortunately that was just how his mind was. Always logical and realistic, grounded and prepped for the worst.

Anne almost felt guilty feeling Phillip’s heart beat so quickly as he had her hands so tightly pressed to his chest, she knew she only understood a small part of how much she meant to him. She had to just say it. She held her breath “I’m pregnant.” she said abruptly.

Phillip released a shaky breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. Anne almost pulled away but Phillip pulled her close. Anne didn’t move, she just held still feeling Phillip’s unsteady breath on her neck as he held her in his arms.

Emotion started to overcome her. Anne pushed him away and exited the den and walked back out to the sitting area, she pressed her hands into the sil of the large window. Anne looked out over the streets before shutting her eyes. Slightly unsure if she was doing so to hold back tears to if she just wished she wasn’t there.

She could hear Phillip’s hurried footsteps after her “Anne, what’s wrong?” he walked up behind her. Her hands still gripping the sil of the window, her knuckles beginning to turn white.

Phillip reached out to touch her again but, he paused, unintentionally recoiling his hand “D-Do you not want it?” he asked in a hushed tone, even if they were the only two in the entire apartment, they could’ve been the only two people in the building and saying that still felt like it had to be a secret. Phillip was always was supportive of Anne in any and all of her decisions, and he wanted to be, but thinking of _that_ …. It uneased him in a way he couldn’t quite describe.

Anne’s felt a shiver creep down her spine, hearing those words almost hurt more than some of the nastiest falls she had taken. Her eyes snapped open “No! N-No!” she stammered.

Anne released the sil of the window, she pushed past Phillip and crumpled onto the sofa, resting her head into her hands.

Phillip’s shoulders fell, seeing her like this was painful. He dragged a hand over his face and through his hair in slight frustration “Just talk to me. _Please_ .” he begged. He started to pace across the floor, he walked over and took a seat next to her “Come on, talk to me.” he ran his hand along her arm comfortingly. Anne swallowed, she already felt so spent, she had already forced herself to speak today, she just wasn’t sure she could do it again, she felt _so_ weak.

She searched her mind for words to throw together in a sentence and bluntly forced it out “We’re not married, people already stare at us enough with us being a mixed couple and the trash from the circus. We’re hated enough without bringing a bastard child into this.” she slowly lifted her head, Phillip could see her eyes now glossy with tears.

“Can you imagine how badly they would be teased?” Anne finally confessed “You know how bad Barnum’s girls got it and they weren’t even illegitimate mulattos.” slowly she shifted her arms to cross them over her stomach.

Phillip felt stupid asking her that question earlier, it was clear now how Anne was already starting to feel protective of their child.

He starting reaching for her hand  “I understand why you’d be worried but-” his voice choked up in shock as Anne pulled her hand away “No, you don’t understand, so don’t try to say that you do!” she hissed

“You don’t have any idea what it’s like to be discriminated and singled out and be treated like you’re less than. You were born into privilege! So don’t try and tell me you know what it’s like to feel like an unwelcome presence any time you dare to step uptown. You just… You don’t know...” Anne said turning away from Phillip as the tears finally started to streak down her face.

As much as it hurt to have her yell at him like that, Anne was right, but hearing those words only fed his desire to be there for her, to support her, to keep loving her. “You’re right. I haven’t felt that, and I won’t. Maybe I can’t understand and I can’t promise that I’ll be able solve all of our problems, but I can say that I love you, more than anything, and I will try my hardest to give you and our child what you need. I would do _anything_ for our family.”

Phillip reached to grab Anne’s hands again, this time she let him “If you’re worried about being unmarried, Anne, it would be my _honor_ to make you my wife. And I don’t want you to be afraid of thinking I only want to marry you because of the baby. Spending my life with you has _always_ been my intention.” he said kissing her hands, slow she turned to face him again.

Phillip gently squeezed her hand “And if our child is teased I would protect and defend them with my dying breath, and I’m sure they won’t see their mother and father as circus trash, but as the greatest acrobat in all of New York and her Ringmaster, the King and Queen of the Circus.” he said wiping a tear from her cheek.

He kissed the back of her hand “We can do this, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve rewritten the stars.” he said playfully followed by a weak chuckle.

Anne slowly leaned her head onto Phillip’s shoulder. His slid his arm around her waist and she interlaced her fingers with his, slowly pulling his hand over her stomach. Phillip pulled her closer “I love you. _So_ much.” he whispered into her hair before kissing her temple.

Anne tilted her head upward, she kissed his jawline “I love you too.” she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this turned out so short. It felt so much longer on my Google Doc. That's always the way it works isn't it. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
